


The Aftermath

by slashxmistress



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashxmistress/pseuds/slashxmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after the FOE video</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> You've all seen the video yes? This is for Jen[](http://pluginxbaby.livejournal.com/profile)[ **pluginxbaby**](http://pluginxbaby.livejournal.com/) because she almost begged, and Jean [](http://infatuatedxmind.livejournal.com/profile)[**infatuatedxmind**](http://infatuatedxmind.livejournal.com/) because she's always the last to know, and for starting the "Give or Take" game which caused Jen to to say: I see Brendon as the needy bottom, and Ryan as the one who likes having the ability to turn him into mush."
> 
> which spawned this:

Ryan Ross is the epitome of cool. He's unflappable. He's heard every moronic interview question you could throw at him and never blinks an eye.

Brendon Urie is a wild card. Always has been. Always will be. So when the interviewer asks the inevitable potentially embarrassing question:  
"If you made a celebrity sex tape, who would it be with?" Ryan _really_ shouldn't have been surprised at all to hear _his_ name pop out of Brendon's mouth. What's more, his pants shouldn't have been a size too small at the images his mind conjured up at the very _thought._

Ryan Ross was all about _control._ Yet somehow, he'd lost his equilibrium. he needed to find a way to get it back, _fast._

 __Brendon didn't always think before he spoke. Then again, maybe he did. Maybe, just maybe he _wanted_ Ryan to lose some of that patented Ross control.

And maybe, just maybe that's why he's where he is now; pressed up against the wall of the bathroom, trying hard not to moan out loud as Ryan palms his throbbing erection through his jeans and trails wet kisses along his neck, nibbling across his Adam's apple and sucking hard... _OH. My. GOD!..._ on his collarbone.

Brendon Urie is _not_ the epitome of cool, especially not when it comes to Ryan Ross.  
Ryan's hands - stroking, rubbing, and _oh shit!_ undoing his pants, pulling his shirt up.  
Ryan's mouth - his wonderful, wonderful, soft and _sinful_ mouth- licking his stomach and _Jesusfuck!_ latching onto a nipple.  
Ryan's eyes - flashing pure lust as he tugs Brendon's pants around his ankles and leans in to suck just... _there_ , ( _mmmph urrrrgh)_ on the inside of his thigh, then licks just... _there (NNnnnnngh rrrghhhhh!)_ on the underside of his balls.

Brendon's lip is bleeding from biting down so hard to keep from crying out and his knees are going weak as Ryan takes him in his mouth and _ooohhhhhh oh.GOD._ sucks slowly and teasingly all the way down until there's no more to take in and _GUH!_

If Brendon wasn't a babbling idiot before- he is now.

Ryan's sucking in earnest now and moving his tongue in just that way that makes Brendon insane and then..."Oh GOD Ryan , you're gonna make me...."

But Brendon doesn't get to finish that thought as Ryan quickly pulls off.

"No, no . None of that now." And suddenly he's spun around and Ryan's undoing his own pants. Then he's up against the wall again and Ryan's _right there_ and pushing inside and _OH FUCKING HELL!@_ Brendon is gone. All that's left is this moaning, trembling mass of goo and as Ryan slams into him mercilessly, the world goes white and stars explode all around him and he's cumming into Ryan's hand _Oh! When did **that**_ _get there?_

 _As_ his knees give out and Ryan's holding him tight and releasing inside him, he mutters "You forgot the camera." _  
_


End file.
